


Queen's Sword

by Inte1eon



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Ancestors, Bonding, Drabble, F/F, Gen, Headcanon, Legendary Pokemon, Other, Post-Black Night | Darkest Day (Pokemon), Side Story, Spoilers, Sweet Hop (Pokemon), Telepathy, Truth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27570292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inte1eon/pseuds/Inte1eon
Summary: (Serena After) "Ancestry alone does not a worthy hero make."
Relationships: Gou | Goh & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Hop & Zamazenta (Pokemon), Hop/Masaru | Victor, Koharu | Chloe & Serena, Serena/Yuuri | Gloria, Shildy | Shielbert & Swod | Sordward, Yuuri | Gloria & Zacian, Zacian & Zamazenta (Pokemon)
Kudos: 17





	Queen's Sword

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing except this idea.

“And this belongs to Zamazenta! Not you!”

With those angry words, Hop grabbed the Rusted Shield back from Shielbert. Victor was not too far behind once Hop went after a still frenzied Zamazenta, the Tool Meister choosing to back him up should things go from bad to worse.

A growl of anger and disappointment came from Zacian while they approached Shielbert. To prevent another crisis similar to the Darkest Day (which Goh and Ash were lucky enough to end), Zacian and Zamazenta searched for worthy heroes to choose. Sordward and Shielbert (who claimed to be of royal blood) wanted that honor, so they stole the Rusted Sword and Shield. Word got out to Kanto, and Serena decided to head to Galar to conduct an investigation.

Chloe and her Yamper got dragged along for the ride, to her initial dismay.

Gloria, Victor, and Hop were in the middle of their World Coronation challenges when they met Serena and Chloe near the Slumbering Weald. Hop, Chloe, and Victor were surprised to learn that the other two girls were pen pals in their childhood. After introductions and investigations, the group ended up catching the culprits at the Tower Summit, thanks to Yamper tracking their scent.

Zacian would have attacked the brothers had Gloria not stepped in to defend them.

“If you want to hurt these people, you’ll have to attack me first,” Gloria declared, standing her ground.

“Gloria!” Serena exclaimed out of alarm, Chloe covering her eyes out of fear.

There was a long, tense silence in the area while Zacian stared her down. Ultimately, they relented.

_ “Gloria Frazer. No, it is Schildemilia. You are of the Schildemilia family, correct?” _

Piers and Professor Sonia were visibly surprised while Chloe slowly uncovered her eyes.

“What just happened?” the redhead questioned.

“Zacian can communicate with telepathy,” Serena explained. “They, no,  _ she  _ knows about Gloria’s family ties.”

“Yes. I am Gloria Schildemilia,” Gloria confirmed. “I use the surname ‘Frazer’ as an alias, so people don’t know too much about the past. Back in ancient times, the Schildemilia family honored Zacian and Zamazenta. My ancestor was lucky enough to ally with you, Zacian.”

_ “I recognized your bloodline by your expression and appearance,”  _ Zacian began.  _ “You truly take after Sir Euclid. However, ancestry alone does not a worthy hero make.” _

Sordward and Shielbert listened to Zacian’s words intently, for they had a ring of truth of them that they couldn’t ignore. Piers approached Gloria.

“Zacian has a point,” Piers said. “Plus, it looks like she’s waitin’ for you.”

_ “Battle me, Gloria,”  _ Zacian requested.  _ “If you are truly the hero I am looking for, then ready the Rusted Sword you now hold. Capture me, and I swear my loyalty to you.” _

Gloria took a deep breath before releasing it.

“Good luck!” Serena exclaimed, Piers and the others getting out of the way.

Chloe watched on with nervousness. Could Serena’s friend really capture a Legendary? Goh pulled it off with Eternatus, but he had Ash’s help, after all. This time, Gloria was going in alone. Gloria turned behind her.

“I’ll be okay!” the brunette assured her. “It’s crunch time, so don’t worry about us.”


End file.
